New Beginnings
by astrogirl13
Summary: The war ends before Harry is born with Dumbledore killing Voldemort. James and Lily live to raise their son and to have other children. Sirius and Remus get married and have kids of their own. In this story, Harry starts out in his second year with his younger brother starting in 1st year. He is also going to school with his cousins. Read to find out more!


Author's Note: Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated my other HP fanfic in a while, but I think I'm just going to let it go. I know many people liked it but if someone else wants to pick it up and write it, they have the permission to do so. Just pm and let me know who you are as I would probably would enjoy reading it. If you want to rewrite it from chapter 1 and change somethings, that is fine. This is the start of my new HP fanfic. I enjoy reading a lot of HP fanfics and I know Voldemort is a major factor in most of them, but I'm just tired of Voldemort and decided to come up with one where he's killed before Harry is born. Some people still die since there was a war, but Harry has parents and Remus and Sirius are happily married. Harry even has siblings! I came up with his siblings and Sirius's and Remus' kids. This is mostly going to be a story about them having most of a normal life as you can in a magical world. I may throw in some Death Eater stuff. I hope you all enjoy the story and the new characters I came up with. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please leave a review or pm me. Even if you don't have any of either, please just leave a review telling me if you liked the story. Enjoy!

In the middle of the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 and 3/4, three families met up in the middle. The Potter family was the first at the meeting spot. James walked together with his wife, Lily, as she held the hand of their youngest child, Lizzy. The young girl looked excitedly all over the place with her green eyes and black hair flying each time she turned her head. Aaron was also excited, looking at the scarlet express with hazel eyes. He couldn't wait to get on the train and plan pranks with his cousin, Nick. Harry just stood there, looking around calmly. It didn't show in his body language, but you could also see the excitement in his emerald eyes.

The next family to come up was the Black family. Marlene led the way with their daughter, Alexis, as Sirius brought up the back with Nick. Alexis had her father's black hair and her mother's blue eyes while Nick had their mother's blonde hair and their father's grey eyes. Nick was talking wildly with his father as they walked. Sirius just smiled at his son, nodding every once in a while and replying with comments that made them laugh.

Once the Blacks stopped at the meeting point, Lily and Marlene hugged each other while Sirius walked over to James. "Hey, Padfoot. Have you seen Moony?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen him since he came over yesterday, asking questions about my latest mission. He should be here any minute."

James glanced over at Aaron and Nick who were conversing with each other. "You think those two will get into as much trouble as we did?"

Sirius laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it. The teachers will have their hands full with them and the Weasley twins."

James laughed also at Sirius's comment then they both turned to see Remus running up with his two daughters, Christina and Amber. James and Sirius smiled widely at him. "Got your nose buried into one of your novels, Moony?" Sirius joked.

Remus stopped beside them, panting a little. He looked up at his friends. "Yeah. I was in the middle of the climax of one of my fiction stories when Chris ran in and told me."

He straightened up. "You two excited about Aaron's and Nick's first year of Hogwarts?"

The two black-headed men nodded. "Harry was happy to have time away from Aaron his first year. He was tired of getting pranked, and he hopes Aaron will focus on pranking other people once they get to Hogwarts, "James said with a grin still on his face.

Sirius gave a nod in agreement. "Same with Ally."

Remus nodded and turned to his oldest daughter. "Chris, do you have everything for your first year?"

She nodded, excitement showing in her blue eyes and her sandy brown hair bouncing. "I double-checked, Dad."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry for almost making you miss the train. I was just so into writing."

Chris just smiled. "It's fine. I know how you get when you're in the good part of your story."

Remus quickly looked around. "Where's Amber?!"

Chris pointed behind him. "Dad, she's over there talking to Lizzy."

He turned his head to look at the back of his younger daughter's light brown haired head and gave a sigh of relief. "I was afraid for a minute that she got lost while we were running."

James took a glance at his watch. "We better get the kids' trunks onto the train. The train will be leaving in ten minutes."

He pulled out his wand and wordlessly started to levitate his son's trunks to the train. Sirius and Remus followed also levitating their kids' trunks. Lily and Marlene stayed with the kids, talking with each other. "Is Ally still showing interest in your pest control business?"

Marlene nodded her head. "She also wants to go with me on one of my jobs to see how it's done. First, she was curious about her father's job and now mine. I think Sirius is a little glad, because he doesn't want his little girl to get hurt."

"I can understand. He has to hunt down criminals while you just deal with pests, "Lily responded.

Marlene sighed. "I say only a little glad, because my job can also be dangerous sometimes."

The 5 minute warning bell sounded and the two mothers looked around to make sure all the kids were there. Lily walked over to Harry and Aaron, giving them both a hug and kiss on their foreheads. Harry made a comment about it while looking around to see if anyone saw while Aaron protested out loud. "Muuum, we're in public!"

Lily just shook her head as James ran up. "I got your trunks in different compartments next to each other, boys."

Lily sent her husband a smile then looked back at their sons. "Harry, take care of your brother and help him if he needs anything. Aaron, don't be afraid to ask him."

They nodded and James came up to them, ruffling their messy hair. "Daaad!" they both chorused. Harry didn't bother trying to fix his black hair while Aaron ran a hand through his dark red hair. He hugged the boys then stood up. "Go say bye to your uncles."

As they both started to walk away, James held Harry back. He looked up at his dad through his glasses. James knelt down and pulled an aged parchment out of his pocket. Harry glanced curiously at it then back at James. "Harry, I know you're not a prankster but I thought it would be better if I gave you this."

Harry took the paper from his hands and opened it. "It's blank. What-Wait! This is the Mauraders' Map, isn't it?!"

He looked back up at James as his father nodded, smiling. "Your uncles and I decided to let you have it. The twins gladly gave it to us once they realized who we were. I hope you'll put it to good use."

Harry hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Dad."

James hugged him back. "Your welcome. Now, go quickly hug Moony and Pad before the train leaves."

Harry took off to do so and then quickly hopped onto the train as it started to move. All of the kids waved to their parents as the train moved down the track, picking up speed. All of the parents waved back. Moony whispered to James, "Did you give him the map?"

James nodded, still waving. "Yeah."

Sirius grinned. "Does Lily know?"

James replied, "No, I think this is better kept between us."

The two other Marauders nodded simultaneously as the train disappeared from view.


End file.
